icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 WOAA Senior Season
This is the 2015-16 WOAA Senior AA Hockey League season. This was the league's 26th season at the senior level and the 6th season under this name. The league was previously known as the WOAA Senior Hockey League from 1990 to 2010. Membership changes *The Elora Rocks suspended operations for the 2015-16 season after playing 2 games (losses to Shelburne and Durham). The action was taken due to an apparent lack of players as the team posted on its' facebook page that it was looking for players a little over a week prior to the start of the regular season. Both of the team's games were deleted from the league standings. The team would return to the league for the 2016-17 season. Teams Standings note: *Elora folded in Mid-October after playing 2 games (both losses) the results were removed from the league standings and the North Division schedule was modified so each team would play 24 games. Shootout losses are included in the OTL column AA Playoffs The top four teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. The first place team plays the fourth place team and the second place team plays the third place team in the division semifinals, the division semifinal winners meet in the division final and the division final winners meet for the league championship. Each round is best-of-seven. North Division Semifinals *Mapleton-Minto 81's defeated Shallow Lake Crushers 4 games to none (7-0, 6-3, 6-2, 8-5) *Saugeen Shores Winterhawks defeated Durham Thundercats 4 games to 2 (5-3, 0-4, 1-3, 5-2, 7-3, 3-2) South Division Semifinals *Clinton Radars defeated Huron East Centenaires 4 games to none (9-2, 5-2, 8-4, 9-2) *Petrolia Squires defeated Tavistock Royals 4 games to 3 (5-8, 5-4, 7-6, 3-4, 2-5, 4-3 (2ot), 6-2) North Division Final *Mapleton-Minto 81's defeated Saugeen Shores Winterhawks 4 games to 1 (5-2, 2-3, 6-2, 4-3, 5-4 (ot) South Division Final *Clinton Radars defeated Petrolia Squires 4 games to 2 (5-6, 5-1, 8-0, 2-4, 2-1 (ot), 7-5) League Final *Clinton Radars defeated Mapleton-Minto 81's 4 games to none (5-3, 4-2, 4-1, 7-3) A Playoffs The five teams that didn't qualify for the AA playoffs participated in a 5-team round robin that was designed to eliminate one team. The remaining 4 teams were paired off for a best-of-seven semifinal series. Preliminary Round Friday Feb. 5: Tillsonburg 5, Ripley 4 (OT) Saturday Feb. 6: Tillsonburg 1, Lucknow 6 Friday Feb. 12: Milverton at Ripley - 9:00pm (PPD weather) Saturday Feb. 13: Lucknow3, Milverton 6 Saturday Feb 13: Ripley at Shelburne - 8:00pm (PPD) Sunday Feb. 14: Shelburne 4 Tillsonburg 5 Friday Feb. 19: Lucknow 1 Shelburne 2 Milverton 6, Ripley 5 Saturday Feb. 20: Milverton 6 Tillsonburg 8 Ripley 3 Lucknow 0 Sunday Feb. 21: Shelburne at Milverton - 2:30pm Ripley vs Shelburne (rescheduled) Tilsonburg. Milverton, Shelburne, and Ripley advance to semifinals Semifinals *Tilsonburg Thunder defeated Milverton Four Wheel Drives 4 games to 3 (5-2, 3-4, 5-6, 3-8, 4-3, 6-3, 4-3) *Ripley Wolves defeated Shelburne Muskies 4 games to none (3-2, 7-5, 6-4, 3-2) Final *Tilsonburg Thunder defeated Ripley Wolves 4 games to 1 (7-1, 3-6, 2-1, 7-4, 4-3) Category:2016 in hockey Category:Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League